Italy love
by XxXIvyHaleXxX
Summary: Bella moves to Italy when Edward leaves and meets Aro, what will Edward and Alice do to stop this Minor Edward Alice Bashing
1. leaving

"You don't want me"  
"never did never will"  
"you you son of a bitch leave i never want to see you again"i yelled and stormed off and run to my house.  
i cant stay here i am going to Italy .

dear dad i am sorry I'm leaving and going to Italy me and Edward broke up again love Bella .

3 WEEKS LATER

Italy is amazing but the Voltaire will soon find me. i heard a crash come from the living room looks like they are here.

sorry its so short i have never did a story before beta wanted plz IM me


	2. meeting aro

last time:  
I heard a crash from the living room. Looks like they're here.  
Well, well, well look what we have here. The Volturi are here finally, and it appears as if the 3 brothers have graced me with their presence "So, are you going to kill me or change me?" I asked without fear "Dear Bella why would I want to end the life of my Soulmate?" Aro asked with a hint of a smile on his face "I'm your soulmate?" I asked incredulously "Of course you are Mia Stella*, which is why I would sooner kill myself than ever let any harm come to you"  
"You killed your own sister, so you'll forgive me if I find that statement less than genuine" I snapped back "My sister broke the rules, and as much as it pained me she had to pay for that crime. What kind of leader would I be if I held myself and my family above the laws I myself created?"  
As Aro finished his sentence he moved closer to me and grasped my face between his hands and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. A spark shot through me, something I never felt in all of my time with Edward.  
"As much as I hate to interrupt you brother we really must be going daybreak is fast approaching and today is supposed to be particularly sunny." spoke Marus "I will pack my things and we can be on our way" I said as i made my way to the stairs "Only take those things that hold memories or sentimental value Mia Stella, you are a queen and will be treated as such; Heidi and Jane are most looking forward to helping you build your new wardrobe" Aro said with laughter in his voice.  
I nodded my head swiftly and collected all those things that reminded me of my family the wolf charm Jacob had carved for me, the copy of Wuthering Heights my mother had given me and looked to the rocking chair my father had given me when I was only a baby reminding myself to ask one of the brothers to send for it.  
"I'm ready" I said with confidence "Hold tight to me Mia Stella" Aro said as he put me on his back and we leapt from the window and began racing to the Castle in the center of the city.

Mia Stella means My Star nluvwithemmettcullen is the co author 


	3. Meeting the Volturi

As we reached the tunnels that lead to the castle I began to grow a bit nervous, second guessing my decision to come here. What if this was all a trap and Aro had lied to me about being my true mate, what if he only brought me here to use me for my shield. As I grew more and more agitated I felt a cold hand rest on my lower back.

What is it Mia Stella I can sense your agitation? Aro questioned. I battled with whether or not I should voice my fears, would he tell me the truth anyway? Not likely I chuckled darkly to myself, oh well if you never ask you ll never know. Aro . How do I know that you are being honest with me about being my mate? I questioned. What possible reason would I have to deceive you my love he answered, with a hint of hurt to his tone. It s no secret that your inability to read my mind intrigues you, whose to say you haven t brought me hear simply to use me for your guard I fired back quickly, I soon regretted the sharpness of my tone when his face became overcome with sadness. It was in that moment I knew he spoke the truth, his obvious dismay and hurt at my doubt made that abundantly clear. I m sorry I quickly apologized. It s just after he left me I find it very hard to trust anyone anymore I said with remorse in my voice. I understand my love, but I vow that I will never hurt you the way he did and I will keep you by my side for all eternity, cherishing you as you deserve He responded with love in his eyes, love that was directed solely at me. I came to a sudden realization as I looked in to his eyes, in all of our time together Edward had never looked at me, nor made promises to me as Aro is doing now. In that moment any fears or doubts I was experiencing began to wash away replaced with a feeling I never thought I would feel again trust.

Come my love, I am sure you are starved and I want to give you a proper introduction to the members of the guard Aro said as he began to move us along at a quicker pace. If you will excuse me brother I will take my leave of you for a time I am sure Athenodora is quite upset with me as I left without informing her Caius said. As he took me into a gentle hug he spoke words that shocked me coming from him of all people Welcome to the family sister I am truly glad my brother has finally found his true mate, maybe he will no longer be such a grump He said with laughter in his voice as he left us. I am not a grump Aro yelled back with mirth.

Will you be joining us brother? Aro said as he turned to Marcus. Of course I will it will be amusing to see Jane attempt her powers on Isabella again, and see the look of disappointment on her face He said with a smile lighting his face, something I sensed was very rare. Yes it will be quite interesting Aro said with a hint of worry tone. Maybe I shouldn t let her try He said suddenly. After all there is no guarantee that Jane s power will not work on her this time he said quickly. I would hate to have to punish Jane for hurting my Isabella he spoke. Well brother were you able to read Isabella s mind when you touched her earlier? he queried. No I was not he said. Then I am sure you have nothing to fear Marcus answered back.

Before I knew it we were entering what I recognized as the throne room from my last visit here to Volterra when a thought suddenly struck me. Aro, I was here before did you not know I was your soul mate then I questioned, doubts once again filling my mind. Of course I did Mia Stella but you were not ready to accept my love and were convinced then that Edward was your true mate he answered. Then why did you not tell me? I fired back hearing growls from who I assumed was Jane. Silence Jane you will not disrespect my mate Aro said sternly as Jane seemed to shrink back into herself. Aro then turned to me and begin to speak Telling you the truth would have accomplished nothing then Mia Stella, as I said you were convinced of your love for Edward and nothing I would have said to you would have convinced you other wise he said as he slowly lead me to his throne. You could have forced me to stay, why didn t you? I asked my curiosity overcoming me. Aro was someone I imagined took what he wanted with no regards as to how others felt about the situation. Do you not understand Mia Stella he asked as I looked at him confused. As my mate your happiness is my happiness your pain my pain, forcing you to stay here in Volterra with me would have accomplished nothing except making you hate me he said as he sat on his throne gently pulling me onto his lap. As he did this I could not help but notice the look of pure hatred on Jane s face as she looked at me sending chills down my spine.

Aro, I m beginning to understand things a bit clearer now, but you must understand my heart is still not ready to accept anyone into it. As I said this his face became pained. In time I am sure our relationship could grow into something more I said quickly as he gave me a half smile. Right now I would like us to take things slow get to know each other better, I hardly know anything about you, and I am sure you would like to know more about me I said hesitantly. Of course Mia Stella, we can take things as slowly as you would like my only desire is for you to be happy and content. He said as he took my hand in his. Consider this your home, you will have access to anything here, Gianna is at your disposal if you need anything and I will be assigning Felix and Demetri as your guard he said as he motioned them forward. Surely I don t need a guard I said with a bit of laughter in my voice. My dear while I do not fear for your safety from any vampires who inhabit the castle, we do have many visitors who will be unaware of your importance, therefore I am taking no chances with your safety he said gripping me a bit tighter to him.

There was something else puzzling me that I just had to have the answer to as soon as possible. Aro, when am I to be changed? I questioned. Well Mia Stella after your concern that we not rush anything I have considered it and believe we can postpone your transformation until you are ready for it he said smiling gently at me. With those words I felt a huge weight lift from my chest, while I did still want to be changed I felt I needed a bit more time as there were still a few more experiences I would like to have as a human, one experience in particular which caused a blush to come to my face. What has caused this beautiful blush to come to your face Mia Stella? Aro questioned. While I did not fear telling him that my innocence still remained intact I did not necessarily want to divulge this information to a room full of vampires. I will tell you later I said quickly hoping he understood it was a conversation I would much prefer to have in private, well as private as you can get in a castle full of vampires with super hearing. Of course sweetheart he said with mirth in his voice.

Now onto proper introductions he said motioning for Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Renata to step close. Mia Stella you remember Felix and Demetri from your last visit to our fair city he said as Felix and Demetri bowed to me. Please don t bow for me I said with embarrassment in my voice. Love, you will be there queen someday, a position that requires they show you respect Aro informed me, which did nothing to ease my embarrassment. Isabella, this is Jane and Alec he said motioning them both forward as they too bowed before me. I did notice Jane s reluctance to do so. I began to feel as though Jane and I would not be getting along anytime soon if ever. And this is my personal guard, Renata, she has a power similar to yours, a shield of sorts Aro said as Renata too bowed before me. When you do eventually make the change, Renata will most likely be the one to help you in your training as she has had mastery over her powers for the last 200 years he informed me.

As I began to ask another question of him my stomach let out a loud rumble reminding me it had been close to 24 hours since I had eaten. My face flushed red with embarrassment as Felix, Demetri, Aro and Marcus let out a small laugh. I believer brother it is time to feed the human Marcus said with laughter in his voice. Aro gently removed me from his lap and began to lead me from the throne room and down a grand hall filled with pictures of the brothers, as I walked along side Aro I noticed the portrait that I once saw hanging in Carlisle s study of the three kings with Carlisle standing in the background. We soon came to a set of doors that Felix and Demetri opened for us. As soon as I entered the room my nose was assaulted with the most delicious scents I had ever come across. The table was covered in more food that I could ever hope to consume alone. This is too much I said as I turned to Aro. I was unsure of what you would like, so I had Gianna send out for a variety of foods, better safe then sorry he said with a chuckle. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him trying to convey my thanks for his thoughtfulness. Don t worry I m sure you ll learn all my favorites with time I said as I made my way to the table and began to pile my plate with all the various foods laid out. As I took a seat and began to eat I notice he had a small smile playing at his lips. What? I said shyly. I am just admiring the beauty that sits before me he said softly. As I looked into his eyes I began to feel the whole that was in my chest close ever so slightly nluvwithemmettcullen wrote this one 


	4. Authors Note Important Please Read

Hey guys just wanted Let you know that nluvwithemmettcullen and I have created a joint account, which is where you will be able to find Italy love from now on. You can look for it under our new user name JADEDCULLEN09 within the next couple of days so keep a look out for it.


End file.
